Belle and a Bear
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Belle finds an enchanted book in the library. When she opens it, she is whisked away to the Hundred Acre Wood and meets a silly old bear.


**This is just a one shot I've always wanted to do! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Belle was in the castle library. And she wasn't in a good mood.

She and the Beast had an argument from one of the Beast's temper tantrums and hadn't spoken to each other for a while. The Beast locked himself up in the West Wing while Belle tried to escape her troubles through the many books in the library.

Mrs. Potts and Chip rolled beside Belle in the tea cart. "Are you alright, dearie?"

"Fine," Belle sighed. "Just fine."

"You don't sound fine." Chip said, concerned.

"I know. It's just...why can't the Beast control himself?! Who raised him anyway?! I know he's a beast but that's no excuse for acting like one!"

As she complained, Belle picked up a book from one of the shelves. When she saw it, a puzzling look came to her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Chip.

"It's this book..." Belle finally spoke. She was confused by the title.

'Winnie the Pooh'

Belle opened the book to page one.

The page was blank.

But then, the page started to glow.

Belle gasped in surprise, the book glowed brighter and Belle was sucked inside!

"BELLE!" Mrs. Potts screamed.

"Mama?! What's happening?!" squealed Chip.

The book fell to the polished floor. Belle was gone. Mrs. Potts and Chip gaped in absolute shock.

* * *

Belle opened her eyes to see what happened. She was breathless as she found herself in a beautiful forest in the middle of summer!

"W-Where an I?!" Belle stood up on the warm grass.

The wood she was in was so lush and radiant. Was she inside the book?!

"Think, think, think..."

Belle heard a soft voice not to far away. Maybe someone here can help her. Belle walked up a hill and spotted a bear sitting on a log.

But it didn't look like a normal bear. He reminded Belle of a stuffed toy, he was small and tubby with yellow fur wearing a red shirt.

This peculiar bear was the one thinking.

"Think, think, think..."

Belle approached the cute little bear. "Excuse me?"

"Hm?" The bear looked up at the young lady. "Oh! Hello! Who are you?"

"I'm Belle. Who are you?"

"I'm Winnie the Pooh, Pooh for short." Poor hopped off the log. "Do you happen to know how to play Pooh sticks by myself?"

"Pooh sticks?"

"Yes, it's a game we play at the bridge. But all of my friends are busy with other things. So, I'm just trying to think of how to play Pooh sticks by myself..."

"Um, I can play with you if you want." Belle offered.

"Oh, would you?" Pooh's ears peeked up. "That would be wonderful! Thank you, Belle." He hopped of the log and took Belle's hand. "Follow me!"

As Pooh took Belle to the bridge, Belle decided to get to know about this beautiful land.

"So, what exactly is this place, Pooh?"

"This is the Hundred Acre Wood." said Pooh. "It's where me and all my friends play together, take walks, and have fun adventures!" He chuckled. "Like that one time we were chasing a heffalump!"

Belle laughed at the silly word. "A what?!"

"A heffalump! We dug a huge pit to capture the heffalump! And it worked!"

"You caught it?!"

Pooh shook his head. "No, I didn't catch the heffalump because I was the heffalump."

Belle raised her brow. "Pardon?"

"You see, while everyone was searching for the heffalump, I decided a smackeral of honey would help me search better. But the honey pot got stuck on my head and I ended up falling into the pit!" Poor chuckled. "I forget how much I look like a heffalump with a honey pot on my head!"

Belle laughed. It was such a silly story, but it was adorable the way Pooh told it. "That's some story, Pooh!"

"Oh, yes. Here we are!" Pooh and Belle came upon the bridge. He grabbed two nearby sticks. "This can be your stick, Belle!"

"Thank you. So, how do you play Pooh sticks?"

"It's very simple." Pooh stood on the edge of the bridge. "You take your Pooh stick and throw it into the water..."

Pooh did as so then ran to the other side. "And whoever's stick makes it out first is the winner!" He paused. "Oh, bother!"

"What's wrong?" asked Belle.

"I just lost my Pooh stick!" He sulked. "It was such a nice stick too."

Belle patted the bear's head. "It's okay, Pooh. We'll find you a new Pooh stick. And this time, we'll play together!"

Pooh smiled. "Thank you, Belle!"

Once they found another stick for Pooh, Belle began playing her very first game of Pooh sticks.

And she had to admit, it was fun!

It was such a sweet, simple game. As they played, Pooh told more of his funny adventures, making Belle laugh and laugh.

Time flew by as they played because sundown had arrived. Pooh saw the sun setting. "Oh, my! It's getting late!" He heard his tummy growling. "Time for dinner! Would you like to join me for dinner, Belle?"

"Well, that's very kind of you. But I have to go back to the castle. And I don't know how to get back there!"

Before she can continue, a blur of orange and black tackled Belle to the ground.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Belle saw what looked like a friendly tiger sitting on her.

"Hey, there! The name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-ER! That spells Tigger!" His voice was exuberant and joyful. "Who are you? I've never seen you before!"

"Hello, Tigger." Pooh greeted. "You've just bounced by new friend Belle."

"Oh! Well, glad to meet 'cha, Miss Belle!" Tigger helped Belle up and shook her hand. "Welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood!"

Belle was truly warmed by the gracious inhabitants of this enchanted forest. "Thank you. Pleased to meet you, Tigger."

"Say, Pooh boy, how's about you and your new friend come over for a sleepover? All of our friends are waiting!"

"Why, yes, Tigger! We'd love to!" Pooh turned to Belle. "Maybe our friends can help you find a way to your castle!"

"You think so?"

"Oh, yes." Pooh nodded. "Things always go well when we're together. That's what friends do for each other."

Belle couldn't agree more. She decided to go with her new friends.

At Tigger's treehouse, Belle was introduced to the rest of Pooh's friends; Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga and Roo.

Pooh told how he taught Belle to play Pooh sticks. "And I told Belle so many of our adventures! But now it's her turn to tell a story."

"It is?"

"Yes, you said something about a castle. I would love to hear about it!"

"Ooh! I wanna hear too!" Roo said, bouncing up and down.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Stories with castles are what Tiggers like best!"

"Well, how could I say no to that?" Belle said, smiling. "Okay, here's my story."

Belle took a seat on an old arms chair. "You see, not too long ago, I was living in a quiet, little village with my father. One day, my father left to go to a science fair. But when our horse Phillip came back without my father. I knew something was wrong."

All the Hundred Acre friends listened intently.

"So, I rode Phillip and he brought me to where my father was; locked up in a huge castle! He was taken prisoner by a-"

"BELLE!"

A deep, mighty voice boomed.

Pooh and his friends began to panic.

Piglet ran and jumped into Belle's lap. "W-W-W-W-W-What was th-th-th-that?!"

"It sounded like a heffalump in a bad mood!" Tigger said. "Or it could be a woozle! Or a jagular!"

"BELLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the voice roared again.

"Yep, definitely a jagular." Tigger deduced.

"Oh my goodness! The jagular is after Belle!" Rabbit said. "We have to protect her!"

The forest friends took Belle and placed in the corner of the room. Then they stacked piles of books, toys, clothes, and all manner of brick-a-brack to create a wall around her.

"Fear not, Miss Belle!" Owl saluted. "We shall ensure your safety!"

"That jagular will think twice when he shows up!" said Tigger, armed with a plunger and a pot on his head. "Pooh boy, you and I will stand guard!"

Pooh put an empty honey pot on his head and held up his pop gun. "Aye, aye, Tigger!"

* * *

And so, Pooh and Tigger descended from Tigger's treehouse to keep watch for the jagular.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Pooh! The jagular could be anywhere!" Tigger said, looking back and forth.

"What do you suppose the jagular wants with Belle?" Pooh wondered.

"Who knows? But what do we know is that we need to keep Miss Belle safe!" Tigger said. "So, watch your back!"

Pooh was confused as to why he should watch his own back. But he looked over his shoulder to watch it.

He couldn't see his back, but he saw something else.

"Uh, Tigger. How big are jagulars?"

"Why, there tall as trees, Pooh boy!" Tigger answered, keeping watch the opposite direction.

"And are they furry and have sharp teeth?" Pooh gulped.

"Absolutely, posolutely!"

"Then I think I found one!" Pooh exclaimed.

Tigger spun around and creeping towards them was the jagular!

"WHERE IS BELLE?!" the creature roared.

Pooh and Tigger screamed and scurried back to the treehouse. They used a dresser to barricade the door.

"THE JAGULAR IS OUTSIDE!" Tigger screamed.

"It's coming for Belle!"

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

Heavy banging was hitting the door.

"That's not going to hold him!" Rabbit said. "We have to-"

The door was knocked down and the massive jagular stormed into the house.

"IT'S THE J-J-J-J-JAGULAAAAAAAAR!" Piglet squealed.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**

Belle knew that roar! She looked and saw it wasn't a jagular, it was the Beast!

"What a monster!" Owl gasped.

"He's huge!" Roo said.

"Beast!" Belle knocked down the wall of junk and ran to him.

"Belle!" The Beast embraced Belle in his arms.

Pooh and his friends couldn't believe their eyes! The jagular was hugging Belle?!

"Are you alright, Belle?!" Beast asked, gently putting his paw on her cheek.

"I'm just fine." Belle smiled. "My new friends took care of me." He brought the Beast over to her trembling friends. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the Beast. He's the one who let me live in his castle after he released my father from the castle. He has been very good to me."

"Oh, my! So you're Belle's friend too!" Pooh was very relieved. "How wonderful!"

"Thank goodness for that!" Tigger said. "We thought you were a jagular coming to get Miss Belle!"

The Beast arched an extra fuzzy eyebrow. "A what?"

Belle giggled. "Just a made-up monster. But they were all very brave protecting me."

"Of course. That's what friends are for!" said Pooh.

The Beast smiled. "Well, thank you for protecting Belle. And taking care of her."

"You're welcome." Pooh said. "Have you come to take Belle back to the castle, Mr. Beast?"

Beast nodded. "Yes."

Belle gave Pooh a hug. "Goodbye, Pooh I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too, Belle." Pooh said, hugging Belle. "You can visit us whenever you like!"

"Yeah! Visit us soon!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Take care!"

"Don't be strangers!"

Belle and Beast said their goodbyes and left Tigger's house. As they walked away, a light shined and they were back in the castle library.

Belle held the enchanted book in her hands. "What a wonderful story."

"Belle." said the Beast. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. Please, forgive me. I promise to control my temper better."

"Of course I forgive you." Belle hugged him. "Why don't we go outside and play Pooh Sticks?"

"Uh...Pooh Sticks?"

Belle took his paw. "I'll show you how to play."

Belle went out and showed the Beast how to play Pooh Sticks. Even the Beast agreed it was such a fun, easy game!

It was such a magical day for Belle. To see a new world and be reunited with her beloved Beast.

She truly was living in a magnificent world.


End file.
